The New Godly Students
by Aiko Nezumia
Summary: It's the second year for Class 1-A and new students have joined the class. A set of brothers and a third male have joined the class and possess quirks of godlike power. As the year goes on mysteries start to develop. Why is Aiko so resistant to family? Why does Hiro have predictions of impending doom? Why did they just show up and join the class? Find out these with me.


_**April 1st, 2019**_

The first day of school was about to start, and Midoriya was excited. Why? Simple.

Their class was getting new students.

Midoriya was going to see new students, and he wondered what quirks they would have. Would they be able to control machines? Transform? Harness elemental powers? Cloning? Mind control? Maybe it could b-

"Izuku you're mumbling again. Of course you are. We do have new students after all."

Todoroki was walking with Midoriya to UA Academy. Whilst Midoriya was focusing on the potential quirks of the new students, Todoroki was wondering about their personalities.

"O-oh I'm sorry Todoroki! I'll try to stop..."

"We've been dating for 3 months now Izuku, why won't you you call me by my first name?"

"I-I just d-don't know h-how relationships work a-and I don't want t-to upset you Todoroki."

"I'm going to have graduated before my boyfriend calls me Shoto. Wow."

He knew that word - "boyfriend" - would send Izuku into Embarrassment Mode. It was hilarious and adorable whenever this happened. But they got to school before the full reaction could happen. They were quickly greeted by an ecstatic Kirishima.

"HEY GUYS! MIDORIYA AND TODOROKI ARE HERE! WE'RE ALL BACK TOGETHER!"

Kirishima yelled loud enough for the whole clads to come over quickly.

"Welcome back Midoriya! How were you holidays?" Iida asked enthusiastically.

"Good, good. What about you guys?"

"I asked Katsuki out AND HE SAID YES!" Kirishima said excitedly.

"That's wonderful news!" Todoroki replied.

Suddenly in the distance were the screams of Bakugou denying that he liked Kirishima and that "Shitty Deku" should go to hell. The class laughed.

"So anyway ribbit, I think there are new students in our class kero." Tsuyu stated.

"Of course! New students are an interesting experience. I wonder what they'll be like." Momo continued.

"Welcome back everyone! Did everyone have a good holidays?" All Might started.

The class knew by now that All Might wasn't always the big and strong hero that they saw on TV. They knew about the shrinking that oftem happened in his downtime.

"Good, but when were the new students coming?" Kaminari asked.

"Are they hot girls? Maybe I'll get to finally see some cleaveage!" Mineta asked creepily, only to be stabbed in the eyes by Jirou's Earphone Jacks.

"Where are they from?" Mina asked

"You'll all find out in a few minutes! In the meantime, its time for class!" All Might responded.

"Ok! Lets start our next year!" Sero said entusiastically as they went to class.

 **In Class**

"Now that the roll has been marked, lets introduce our new students!" All Might said.

The door opened and three boys about 180cm tall entered the room. So these.were the new students.

The first had dark blue hair and eyes with a black trenchcoat with blue timmimgs over his uniform. He had headphones around his neck and a calm, but happy look on his face.

The second had light grey hair and blood red eyes with a faded grey jumper on. He didn't show much emotion on his face, as if he was analysing the class.

The last one had green hair and eyes with a goofy smile on his face. He wore a green scarf with blue and red trims on it, and all three boys had fingerless gloves on.

"So who wants to go first?" All Might asked them.

"Uhh I'll go I guess...my name is Aiko Nezumia and wanna save my quirk for later. I like music, video games and animanga, and I hate politics, social justice and vegetables." The blue haired boy said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'll go next then. I'm his brother Hiro and I would also like to save my quirk for later. I like to analyse things and organise stuff. I hate wrong information, optimists and attention seekers." The silver haired boy said as he crossed his arms.

"Looks like its just me now hehe...I'm Reiji Suzuta, and my quirk is Nature's Gift. I can control nature, so elements, ground, flora and fauna etc. I like cooking, shopping and interior design. I hate bad quality food, abusers and physical contact from people I'm not extremely close to, outside of combat of course.

The three boys then bowed and looked towards All Might who was looking at the class.

"Aiko, Hiro and Reiji will all sit together so you three can sit with...that row second from the front."

That happened to be near Midoriya, Todoroki, Kirishima and Tsuyu. The boys sat down and got out notepads and pens. The notepads were titled: "Files and Profiles of UA".

"Hi. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Its nice to meet you."

"Hi. Aren't we about to do a practical lesson?" Reiji asked.

"It's probably more of a warmup and quirk test ribbit. Tsuyu Asui by the way but please call me Tsu."

"As you wish Tsu. Would you mind helping us out with getting to know what UA is like over the next few weeks guys?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah of course guys! We'll help you out!" Kirishima replied.

"I'm just going to apologise in advance for several things over the course of the year. If you get paired up with me in pracs then you'll win unfairly and if you're paired against me you might as well forfeit, because I've already won." Aiko stated.

"Would you mind explaining why?" Todoroki asked.

"Well lets just say that my quirk, especially when paired with Hiro's basically makes me a god." Aiko answered. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not bragging here, this is just a fact of reality. I'm sorry of you have to fight me."

"WELL IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD AT FIGHTING HOW ABOUT YOU PROVE IT! I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" Bakugou screamed at Aiko.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN BABE!" Kirishima tries to stop Bakugou. In the meantime, everyine else headed to the change rooms.

 **Change Rooms**

As the guys of the class changed into their hero uniforms, Aiko, Hiro and Reiji all stood in a corner figuring out what to do.

"I'm thinking we should just ask All Might to lets us go together. That way we show our true potential." Hiro said.

"That's exactly my problem though. I'm afraid of using my quirk too much. It makes me look crazy and evil. Do I really want to look evil in a Hero School? UA no less?" Aiko questioned.

"You have to show your quirk to everyone. And that includes the side effects. People have to know." Reiji reasoned. "I actually think they'll trust you more that way than if you hide your quirk."

"Reiji's right brother. We have to show them. And besides it means that you can prove your power." Hiro agreed with Reiji, much to Aiko's dismay.

"Fine but you need to tell me if I go too far." Aiko agreed begrudgingly.

"Now switch us into our Hero Costumes." Reiji seemed excited.

"Hey you guys ready? The period is about to start." Midoriya asked the three.

Aiko used his quirk and suddenly the three hero costumes were on and they walked out.

Their first lesson was about to begin.


End file.
